


A Spot of Tea

by caplanbuckybarnes



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-31
Updated: 2018-05-31
Packaged: 2019-05-16 08:50:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14808150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caplanbuckybarnes/pseuds/caplanbuckybarnes
Summary: Jefferson owns a tea shop and you are regular there and he randomly invites you to dinner at his mansion.





	A Spot of Tea

The bell above his coffee shop caused Jefferson to glance up as he was in the middle of cleaning off a table in the corner of his shop. Ha, think of something more crazy, huh? The Mad Hatter, owner of his own damned tea shop. It was like a dream come true for him, really.

He’d been wanting to have his own tea shop for a long time now. And now he finally had his own space, with the help of Emma Swan and Regina Mills, anyway. He couldn’t express enough gratitude to those two women.

He smiled sweetly as he recognized you standing in front of the counter, glancing up at the menu hanging from the ceiling. He knew what you would order, you ordered the same thing every time you  walked in the shop- which lately has been almost every day this month.

He figured you were new to town, just a lost fable walking through trying to find her storybook prince. But every day, she would come in and throw him a sweet grin before she’d order a peach tea, three sugars and a splash of soy milk.

It wasn’t a favorite of Jefferson’s. But he always made it for her. He’d wanted to ask her for her name a few times. But he was always so shy to ask her.

“What can I get for you today, the usual?” He offered, giving her a smile.

She smiled and looked down at the counter, running a finger along one of the patterns etched into th marble. “Actually, I was wondering if I could order a date with you?”

“Really?” He asked, a smile growing on his face. “Funny you ask that of me, really.”

“How so?” She blinked up, lip slightly pouting.

“I’ve been working up the courage to ask you out for the last two weeks, honestly.” He replied to her.

“Oh?” She hiked a brow.

He nodded. “Of course. I’d only thought you’d reject me. A beautiful work of art like yourself surely has a prince waiting for her at home.”

She looked down at the counter once more before shaking her head. “No, actually.”

“Oh?” he mimicked her questioning stare.

“I’ve yet to find my story book prince.”

“Well, I’m not royalty, but I do live in a mansion down the road, if you’d be so willing to come visit sometime?”

She grinned. “Of course.”

“I close shop at seven, meet me here then. Okay?” He asked, writing down his phone number and handing it to her.

She took the small slip of paper and nodded before skipping out of the shop with joy.


End file.
